Remember
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. After a long life together, Archer is dying of old age and T'Pol considers what comes next


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. After a long life together, Archer is dying of old age and T'Pol considers what comes next

#

REMEMBER

#

T'Pol caressed her husband's cheek. He lay dying in their bed, several Federation doctors hovering at his side checking medical scanners and assessing the readings. There was little they could do. At one hundred and twenty-four years old, her beloved had lived longer than most humans. New medical advances had extended the human lifespan considerably over the centuries, but there was only so much that could be done against the genetic programming within the DNA of each cell. For a human, or for a Vulcan, they were all mortal.

"There's not much more time," one of the doctors whispered.

"Thank you doctor," T'Pol responded. "Leave us please."

By reputation, or experience, the doctor knew it was futile to protest T'Pol's request. He nodded solemnly and then motioned to the others. The group of them moved off and out the door. Many of them had been there continuously this past week when her husband's health took a turn for the worse. Undoubtedly both honored and saddened to be in the presence of this great man. A hero of both the Xindi and Romulan Wars. A distinguished Admiral in Star Fleet. And one of the more respected past Presidents of the fledgling United Federation of Planets. To T'Pol, none of that mattered in the least. He was her husband, the father of her children, her Telsu Ashaya.

Their oldest daughter stepped up behind T'Pol and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. She had always been so caring and loving. T'Pol imagined her daughter's eyes moistened. Ironically, she was the most emotional of their offspring, and yet reminded T'Pol most of herself. T'Les's husband stood nearby with the twins. T'Pol's other two children and their families filled the rest of the room. Her entire family with her. With them.

Her husband's eyes fluttered. "T'Pol," he whispered.

"I'm right here," she responded, leaning closer.

He licked his lips and tried to swallow. His breathing was labored. "Thank you," he managed.

"For what?"

"Everything…"

T'Pol could hear T'Les sob behind her. It was time. She stood and turned to face her daughter, and immediately T'Les crumbled into her mother's embrace. Voris, T'Les's husband, moved up beside them. He was well suited for her daughter. Despite being Vulcan, he was sensitive to her emotions and needs. T'Pol looked at Voris and squeezed T'Les. "It's time for me to be alone with my husband."

Voris nodded and gently peeled T'Les off of T'Pol and then led her and the twins to the door.

Charles, T'Pol's oldest son, stepped up and gave his mother's hand a squeeze. T'Pol regarding his large family behind him and nodded, taking them all in with that single gesture. His human wife had always been so kind and lovely, tears now freely flowing down the woman's face. His children and grandchildren were all there, with even a great grandchild on the way. It had been some time since T'Pol had seen most of them, and in the coming days, she would have to take the time to speak with each and get to know them again. Charles and his family turned and moved to the door to also wait outside.

"Is there anything else we can do for you mother?" Sally, the youngest of T'Pol's children, asked. Her husband was beside her holding their only child in his arms. They had waited to have children, after both serving full careers in Star Fleet.

T'Pol embraced her daughter and then touched the arm of her grandchild. The boy looks so much like the holoimages of her husband when he was that age. "I'm fine," she said and nodded. "I will let you know when it is done. Please, don't let anyone disturb us."

Sally nodded back and then they too departed. The door shut behind them, and T'Pol was alone with her husband. She returned immediately to the bedside and again cradled her arm about his head.

"T'Pol…" he whispered, but kept his eyes closed. He sounded weaker than he did just moments before.

"My beloved," she replied.

He seemed content to know she was close, and didn't try to say anything more. How long ago it was their time together on _Enterprise_. And since then, their lives enriched by the other's presence. That magical weekend on Andoria at the close of the Romulan war. Their wedding on the slopes of Mount Seleya. The backpacking trip in Haleakala when they first discovered they were pregnant with T'Les. Those, and a thousand other moments, now only memories and holoimages.

T'Pol was one hundred and forty-eight standard years old. She had been sixty-three when they first met, seventy-four when they bonded, and now they had spent another seventy-four years together. She had perhaps seventy more years before she too would succumb to old age. It was the fate of all sentient species in the universe. An imperative built into their genes, to make room for the next generations. And as with humans, the Vulcan lifespan had been extended through medical advances, but they also were by no means immortal. A blink of time in comparison to the ages.

The thought of seventy years without her husband by her side was unbearable. They had become closer than she ever thought possible. One flesh. One mind. She raised her eyes to look out their bedroom window. The outside porch, where they had spent many evenings, overlooked the Vorath Sea. The high latitude offered a more temperate climate and a satisfactory compromise considering their respective needs. They had lived on many worlds, but had chosen this spot for their final years together. Their final years together in the flesh.

Her husband's breathing was now shallow and slow. With her touch, she could sense the time was near. She removed her arm and placed her fingertips lightly to his temple, as they had done innumerable times before. A melding of minds. This time, however, would be different. They had discussed it often, and she would initiate the transfer. They were both mortal, and their time together in this world finite. And yet, she could at least extend that period for a short time, while she yet lived.

"Vokau nash-veh," she whispered _. I will remember_.

#

THE END

Author's Note: Just finished rewatching the second season of Star Trek Enterprise. T'Pol makes a comment in "Cogenitor" about intending to be around in a 100 years to see the star they are studying go supernova, and that got me thinking about what she'd do if she did marry Archer and inevitably he died before she did. Hope you enjoyed. By my count, 16 of the 26 season two episodes had significant A/TP moments (9 of 26 in season one).

Would _love_ to get more reviews and feedback for these A/TP stories… Any one you enjoyed most? Any other stories you'd like to see? Any recommendations on some I should read?


End file.
